This study will try to determine the efficacy and safety of a unique program of sequential, potentially non-cross-resistant, high-dose chemotherapy treatments in patients with high-risk or advanced cancers, requiring high-dose chemotherapy. Immune function prior to therapy and serially during a period of six months to one year after receiving therapy will be assessed.